True Voice
by Tiro
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the singer in the band Fallen Angels. Sabaku Gaara is in love with the man but is too shy to get contact with him. One day, Gaara stumbles upon a café and steps inside… only to see another side of his blonde angel.


**True Voice**

**Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto is the singer in the band Fallen Angels. Sabaku Gaara is in love with the man but is too shy to get contact with him. One day, Gaara stumbles upon a café and steps inside… only to see another side of his blonde angel. YAOI.

**Pairing/s**: GaaNaru

**Warnings**: YAOI. Rated M for boyxboy action!

Hidan 24 years old

Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu 23 years old

Temari 20 years old

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro 19 years old

Gaara 18 years old

Sasuke and the rest 18 years old

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto.

-o-

**UPDATED 2012-05-30**

-o-

The café _Dark Souls_ was the place for the people outside the normal norm and life. For those who didn't have many places to go. Those who were frowned upon by the ordinary, boring people. _Dark Souls _were their haven all day long. Breakfast, lunch or coffee during the day, snacks and alcohol at night.

One particular night the place was crowded, and Sabaku Gaara sipped at his drink. The dark mood hung over him like a cloud, and it didn't help him by hearing:

"Don't look so depressed, Gaara-chan!"

Gaara glared at Haruno Sakura who grinned and gave him the peace-sign. For tonight she was dressed in a tight, pink tank top, short black skirt and high heels. Her pink hair was free and she pumped her fist into the air before exclaiming:

"Alright, tonight it's the Fallen Angels playing, and I will get Naruto-sama to our table later!"

"Hardly, forehead-girl! I will be the one to get him over!"

"Where the hell did you get air from, Ino-pig?"

Yamanaka Ino smiled smugly, and Gaara groaned. Please, someone take them away.

"Sasuke-kun!" both girls suddenly squealed.

Uchiha Sasuke simply shrugged them both off him and sat down next to his gloomy friend.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked before ordering a non-alcoholic drink.

"Nothing," Gaara replied. "I just wanted to stay at home tonight."

"Because Naruto's band is playing?"

Gaara gulped down his drink and Sasuke sighed before looking around the place. There were many looking over at the two of them, but Sasuke knew it was probably him they were really glancing over. Ever since he started frequenting the place people had sort of named him some sex god.

"I'm not avoiding him," Gaara finally replied, his black-painted eyes glancing over at Sasuke. "I just didn't feel like going out tonight."

He let go of the glass and dragged his fingers through his wild red hair before putting them down. His thin back curled under the leather jacket.

"Yeah, right," Sasuke snorted. "Well, let's enjoy tonight and see how well our Naru-chan will do."

Gaara shook his head at the nickname before ordering another drink. He was actually trying to avoid Naruto as much as he could, mostly because he was hopelessly in love with the young man ever since first laying his eyes on him.

From the beginning, he met Sasuke when he was thirteen. Thanks to Sasuke's brother Itachi they got to go on cafés like _Dark Souls_, and at fourteen he saw Naruto for the first time. Love at first sight did happen, he realized later.

Four years had passed and he was still as madly in love with the man as before. He couldn't help it. Could anyone help falling in love? It didn't help that it was well known that Naruto preferred guys over girls.

The band started playing, and Gaara was dragged over to the scene by Sasuke. Even though he tried to avoid Naruto, he still couldn't help looking at the man in question.

The long blonde hair was put up in a ponytail and the long legs encased in tight black jeans that hung low on the hips. The red tank top was slimmed over his chest, and by the end of the night it would surely be drenched in sweat.

The tempo rose as the band started. Naruto was popular, especially with his voice; he could and would sing anything. Sometimes he asked the audience for songs and the results could turn out to be hilarious. He would turn his voice deep as well as light, sounding like a woman if he really wanted and turn it to a husky growl. A lot of people loved him for his voice alone.

Gaara loved him for everything else. He hardly knew the blonde, had only spoken to the man a few times but had fallen in love with him nonetheless.

He now closed his eyes as the sound poured over him. Drenched him, filled him. People danced around him but Gaara remained motionless. Finally he opened his eyes and gazed upon the band. Naruto's eyes met his, and Gaara inhaled. A slow smile stretched out upon Naruto's lips, his eyes never leaving Gaara. Then it broke as he started singing again, leaving the redhead a bit confused yet happy.

-o-

Later Naruto tried to get through the masses of people, looking for Gaara. He knew of the redhead, maybe more than Gaara realized. Maybe he should be ashamed thinking such thoughts about a teen five years his junior but he couldn't. He finally spotted Gaara, speaking with Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. He knew they were friends, didn't care. He was certain it would be fine. And Naruto really wanted to talk with Gaara.

Gaara and Sasuke startled when someone threw himself at them. Naruto stuck his head between the two and said to the bartender:

"Oi, give me the usual!"

"Right away, Naru!" Tenten said with a laugh. "You guys were awesome!"

"You kidding me?" Naruto said. "I was sure my voice sounded horrible. Damn infections!"

"That's why I keep telling you to dress properly in the cold," she chided as she placed a drink in front of him. "You're 23 already."

Naruto huffed an reached for the glass with long fingers. He then looked at them and grinned.

"Hi there, Gaara-san, Sasuke-san."

He slid his arms away and it was only natural he then got a seat between them. Not long after that, the three of them were laughing heartily.

-o-

Gaara looked outside at the pouring rain. He didn't want to walk home in this, but it was two in the morning and he wasn't going to call home and wake Temari. She needed to be up early in the morning and while Kankuro might be awake, he probably wasn't home.

"Oh, shit. When did this start?"

Gaara looked over and saw Naruto pout a little as he brought a tattered jacket closer to his body, the thin body shivering a little. The blonde turned to look at Gaara.

"You got no ride?"

"Pretty much," Gaara said. "You?"

"Same, although I only live a couple of blocks away. You live far from here?"

"Far enough I'm seriously considering to wake up my sister and get hell for it."

"Oh. That wouldn't be good. You wanna sleep over at my place?"

Before Gaara had time to think it through, he had already said yes.

-o-

Gaara couldn't sleep at first. He glanced over to the other side of the bed, seeing Naruto's still form underneath the sheets. The blonde man had warned Gaara that he usually tossed around a lot in bed but he hadn't moved too much yet.

Gaara felt he would not have any another chance to watch Naruto so relaxed and therefore slowly turned to his side. Naruto's face was clean from all make-up and looked angelic now. The blonde was dressed in a loose shirt and pants; earlier he had been muttering something about 'lazy friends, if they don't pick up their clothes then they are MINE' and Gaara had to chuckle as he remembered that.

Naruto squirmed a bit and curled up a bit. Gaara reached out uncertainly and gently touched the blonde's arm. Naruto did not move, not even as the hand came to stroke his cheek. He only sighed contently.

-o-

"Where were you, Gaara? Temari was worried sick!"

Gaara wasn't surprised getting a tight hug from his brother but frowned at the comment.

"I left a message," he said. "Didn't you guys check?"

"The messenger's broke," Kankuro said and stepped away. "Well, where were you?"

"At Uzumaki Naruto's place, a singer from a band I like."

"He didn't try anything did he?" My god, his siblings were overprotective sometimes.

"Kankuro, he's a deep sleeper. I doubt he would have noticed if I stole everything he owned."

"Was he nice then?"

"Very. He gave me his number, insisting on lunch someday."

Kankuro demanded to have the number, 'just in case', and with a roll of his eyes Gaara gave him it. He was sure Naruto would not complain that much; he had managed to complain enough about Temari and Kankuro to the man while they walked, or rather jogged, to Naruto's apartment.

He was rather looking forward to that lunch, whenever it would happen.

-o-

It was not that Gaara didn't enjoy school. He just felt it was boring, since he knew most of the stuff that was taught during classes. He needed challenges and found it hard to get even with the teacher's help.

Sasuke did not have any problems either, so they usually sat and talked about this and that. Of course Nara Shikamaru was smarter than the two but he seemed to enjoy naps instead of talking with anyone.

To the two teen's misfortune, both Sakura and Ino went in their class. The two were great most of the time, but their nagging got on their nerves sometimes.

Today, Gaara had brought a magazine with him about math and Sasuke had a book about literature. Shikamaru sat behind them when his phone rang. It was lunch so no one reacted. The lazy teen grabbed the phone and looked who it was. He yawned lightly and answered to the teen's surprises:

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto? Could he be talking to the same Naruto they thought about? After all, Naruto was not that kind of usual name…

Shikamaru listened and then said:

"What? The guy on the drums should know it… Eh, he's sick? C'mon Naruto, just because you're a singer you gotta know at least that!"

Yep… he was speaking with the same Naruto they thought. They turned and looked at him. He was an average person, had no interests except for Shougi and had no friends as far as they knew. He had had one, Chouji but he had moved last year.

When did he get friends with a person like Naruto?

"Alright, alright, no need to shout," Shikamaru said with a wince. "You sound like a hysterical woman…"

The next moment he tore the phone from his ear and held it as far away as he possible could. They heard someone shouting from the other end. As Naruto on the other line seemed to have calmed down Shikamaru brought the phone to his ear and continued:

"Man, do you get upset over the smallest of things… what do you mean I always say the wrong things? I just say the truth… alright, fine. Well, you gotta at least look at it if I'm supposed to help you. Oi, it's not like it's gonna bite you. Che, fine, I'll stop so quit shouting already… "

Shikamaru went on with a complex explanation and stopped whenever Naruto seemed to have a problem. It sounded like they were trying to fix the microphone. Gaara and Sasuke glanced at each other, surprised. But then again, they did not even know Shikamaru's music taste.

"Is it working now?" Shikamaru asked. A happy shout from the other seemed to answer his question. The brunette snickered and continued, "And the reward for it?"

He seemed to listen and shone up a bit.

"Seriously? Sheesh, you are too generous," the teen said. "C'mon, Naruto, that concert is expensive! Yeah I know you guys get in for free but… eh? I can't take your place!"

Shikamaru now rose up and walked out of the classroom. The two looked at each other again, and wondered just who Nara Shikamaru was.

-o-

Gaara learned that looks were not all. He thought he had learned it when he discovered that Naruto and Shikamaru knew each other but got further proof a few days later.

On a normal Wednesday after school Gaara was walking home when he saw a café,_ Café Symphony_. He had seen it everyday but for some reason, he wanted to stop and have something to drink there. He hitched his bag up a bit and walked in.

Only to stop in complete shock. His eyes grew wide. He was sure his heart was going to burst.

Naruto, dressed in faded black jeans and a white shirt, was sitting on a small stage and singing with the guitarist in his band, he dressed in black pants and a red shirt. Naruto's long hair was flowing freely down his back and he wore no make-up. Gaara had no idea what song he was singing but it was definitely different from the songs the redhead was used to hear Naruto sing. The people all were chatting quietly with each other or looking at the band.

Shikamaru was sitting there as well, drinking tea from a large cup and sitting cross-legged on a couch. He must have just arrived since Gaara had seen him at school not too long ago.

The redhead sat down by one of the tables and ordered a coffee before continuing to watch Naruto. His voice sounded different… smoother for some reason. Gaara could not quite put his finger on it but knew he liked it.

Then Naruto happened to look at him. The blue eyes widened a bit. Gaara smirked at him and raised his cup fake-mockingly. As the man was not singing, Naruto smiled at him. Some of the girls looked at the interaction between the two before giggling a bit. Gaara ignored them.

-o-

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you here."

Gaara looked on as Naruto seated himself. He had taken a break from playing and spoken to Shikamaru a bit before moving to the redhead's table.

"Fate must have lured me in here," the younger of them said.

Naruto laughed.

-o-

Gaara had called his siblings and told them he was staying at Naruto's place again. While being a bit agitated about it, Temari still agreed to it. Gaara was eighteen and free to do what he wanted.

"Your brother and sister giving you a hard time?" Naruto asked.

"Just being protective," the redhead stated as he accepted the plate of food. "What about your family?"

"Ehehe, never had one," Naruto said. "I'm an orphan, and began living on my own when I was twelve. Not long after that I met a guy named Zetsu, he's in my age, and we became friends. My friends' parents are my parents, or so they declared themselves."

"You have lots of friends or what?"

"Nah, mostly the guys in my band. Zetsu plays the drums, Sasori on the bass, Hidan on guitar and sometimes Deidara on the piano. I know Sasuke's older brother though."

"You know Itachi-san?" Gaara said in surprise. "He has never mentioned it."

"He isn't that talk active," Naruto admitted as he curled up on the couch next to the redhead.

They talked for a long while until Naruto began dosing off, leaning his head onto Gaara's shoulder. The redhead looked at him after a little while and the blonde man peered up for a moment. Their eyes met.

And something suddenly went _click_.

In the next moment Gaara was on his back on the couch, being kissed and kissing the life out of Naruto. The man above him was moaning, trying to devour him, swallowing any noises the redhead might do.

A while later they had finally managed to stumble into the bedroom. Naruto kept grinding his hips against Gaara's, never once having thought he wanted someone younger to take him. But now… he wanted to be completely dominated by Gaara. And by the looks of it, Gaara was ready to deliver.

-o-

"To be honest…" Naruto said amused, afterwards, "I have never ended up in bed so quickly with someone as you, Gaara."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" the redhead asked with a grin as he lay down again, pulling Naruto to him.

"Hn. Maybe. Lemme sleep now."

"Love you."

Naruto pushed his forehead against Gaara's, smiled wider and replied:

"Love you too."

-o-

Gaara woke up first to see Hidan checking through a box. Naruto's face was pressed into the redhead's chest, the blonde man himself sleeping soundly. Gaara slowly moved.

Hidan looked over at him when he heard the rustling of covers and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hiya," he said quietly. "Just looking for a song we gonna practice on. You go back to sleep."

Gaara moved back onto the pillow but did not close his eyes. The door opened a bit and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Aren't you done yet?" Itachi asked, his black hair falling down his chest and his black eyes bored, one of his feet tapping the floor. He looked over at them and sent a wave before looking back at Hidan. They did not seem surprised with Gaara being in Naruto's bed.

As if knowing what Gaara thought, Hidan looked at the redhead again and said:

"Ain't gonna lie to you, kiddo, but Naruto has liked you for a long time. Apparently didn't want to approach you 'cuz you were only fifteen when he first fell in love with you."

Gaara wanted to gape. He had fallen in love with Naruto when he was fourteen! They could have been together for years! It seemed like both of them were a bit stupid. Naruto gave out a small whine when Gaara had moved away too much and the redhead wrapped his arms around the man again. Seemingly satisfied, Naruto stopped squirming.

"Deidara's never gonna let Naruto live this down," Hidan muttered as he rose up. "Found the song, so don't look so sour Itachi. Deidara's been waiting for ages for the moment when Naruto finally gets Gaara."

"Let's not let him in then," Itachi concluded. "I think we have traumatized Gaara long enough."

The two left, and Gaara blinked a few times. Then he brought Naruto even closer and closed his eyes. It was Saturday after all; they could have a sleep-in.

They spent the weekend together, both talking and exploring each other's bodies. Gaara quickly learned Naruto seemed to love run his hands through the red hair and let the man do it while he made his homework. Naruto was happy enough to sit quietly, sometimes listening to a song he and the band was going to play.

-o-

On Monday morning, Naruto wrapped a blanket around himself and followed Gaara sleepily.

"You didn't have to wake up to see me off," Gaara said with a smile as he kissed the blonde's nose. Naruto glared at him, but the teen was not intimidated by the look. The man looked far too cute with tousled hair and half-lidden eyes.

"I'll pick you up after school. What time?"

It was not really a question if he could pick Gaara up; the only he thing he wanted to know was when he was going to pick the teen up.

"Two-thirty," the redhead replied. "But you don't have a driving license."

"Mmm, I know but Itachi has one. And Hidan. And Sasori. And Zetsu…"

"Alright, alright, I get your point. Call me when you're closing in and I'll tell you where I am."

"Sounds good," Naruto mumbled.

"You're half-asleep, Naru-chan," Gaara said with a chuckle. "Go back to that warm bed of yours; you aren't supposed to wake up until another five more hours."

The blonde did not complain; after a last kiss he obediently trudged back to the bedroom. It was with a smile that Gaara closed and locked the door.

-o-

"Where have you been? Temari and Kankuro said you were away!"

Gaara ignored Sakura's and Ino's cries and sat down by Sasuke. The teen looked at him and said:

"Well, you look happy. Did you get yourself laid or what?"

Gaara blushed and whipped his head to stare at the Uchiha.

"Hn, only confirms it. You got laid," the raven-haired teen said with a nod.

"Shut up!"

"Who was the happy one?"

"Sasuke…" Gaara growled in warning. The Uchiha was not frightened.

"Come on," he demanded, "tell me."

The redhead was about to snap some more when he suddenly did not want to. Instead he looked away a bit and said calmly:

"A cute one."

"Cute? I didn't ask that, I asked _who_ it was."

"Well, aren't you eager to find out?" Gaara said and looked at him. "Don't worry; that person's mine so you don't have to worry your pretty head over that."

Sasuke was speechless. Gaara snickered.

-o-

They had been nagging on him the whole day about who his lover was, but Gaara had only smiled at them. He wanted to see their faces when Naruto came to pick him up.

So that was why he did not need to be kept behind after class. The others had already left while Gaara was waiting for some extra material. He tapped one foot impatiently; Naruto was going to arrive soon…

"Ara? Sasuke-kun, isn't that your brother's car?"

Sasuke looked where Sakura pointed and saw Itachi's open-roofed car slowing down in front of the school. He frowned at first; Itachi never picked him up.

"Oi!" Ino said. "Isn't that Naruto-sama in the front-seat?"

Sasuke and Sakura stared. It was true! Naruto was drumming to some invisible beat, his eyes closed. He was dressed in a white shirt and probably some jeans. Itachi had a green shirt, his hair spilling over his shoulders and watching the street with disinterest. One of his fingers tapped the steering-wheel absently.

The door to the school opened behind them and Gaara ran past them. They all stared as he stuffed some papers down before consuming his run. Naruto snapped his head up and looked over to the redhead.

"Sorry, I was kept behind!" Gaara called out.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino felt their mouths drop when Naruto seized Gaara and kissed him deeply before pulling him into the car. Gaara yelped while Itachi shook his head in amusement.

"Where are we going, love-birds?" they heard him ask.

"Doesn't matter," Naruto replied. "Just as long as it takes us a while to get back to the studio."

Gaara finally managed to sit up somewhat properly and they continued their kiss. Itachi started the car, shaking his head at the two, and speeded away. The three teens stared after the car, not quite believing what they had just seen.

-o-

Gaara's mind was already spinning as he was seated in Naruto's lap, and just had to think that sometimes, normal cafés were a good thing. After all, it was there Gaara had discovered the real Naruto… and his real voice.

End

* * *

You like it? I hope you do. I enjoyed writing it anyway.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
